Soul Eater : The New Girls Sorta!
by souleaterlover2020
Summary: Its a regular day at the DWMA until two girls name Minako and Momoko suddenly showed up all beaten up and confused seeing all the students there. Stein tells them that 18 years has past since they last came here! Wondering why huh? Well you'll figure it out once you read all the juicy details in my story!


SOUL EATER ; THE NEW GIRLS

Chapter 1;

It's a regular morning today at the DWMA. Everyone is in great mood and everything seems nice and calm. Until two random girls no one has seen before at the academy ran in the school and started dashing across the floors of the school's halls. With scratches and bruises all over their bodies. Blood dripping from their pale faces. They ran hall to hall never stopping to catch a breath until Black Star blocked their way.

''Who the hell do you think you coming to are school acting like animals," rudely said Black Star. The two mysterious girls looked at each other confused.

''Are you going to answer me!," yelled Black Star.

''I don't who you are and why you are screaming at me, but we have been coming here for two years now," replied one of the girls.

The rest of the "7 core" showed up curious about who were those girls, obviously Black Star will start conflict with them if they are getting this much attention. Not a surprise to them but it seemed kinda rude at times.

Stein, Spirit, and Marie were walking down the hall then stopped suddenly when they saw the two girls. They froze in shock, paralyzed to see those two standing in there presence. The others were super confused on what was going on. The two girls looked at each other.

''What in the world you guys are grown ups,"asked one of the girls.

''I don't understand any of this at all," said Maka.

''Minako...," said Stein.

One of the girls looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. No not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. She ran up to Stein giving him a great big hug.

''I missed you Minako it's been years since I seen you, I knew something wrong would happen if you fought that Time Warp Witch with Momoko,"said Stein in shock and surprised to see her.

''I can't believe that years past and that all my friends are now grown ups and me and Momoko are still this," sadly replied Minako pointing at her and Momoko's teenage bodies.

''It appears you two were probably put in a time a warp when Death sent you two to go take the soul of the Time Witch, Horae. When your caught in a time warp time speeds up for you. But we weren't so we aged over the years while you guys were missing, we thought you guys were dead. It was hard for me to handle the truth, now seeing you here right now shows that wasn't the truth," said Stein.

Minako stood quiet, Momoko and Minako were all beat up and hurt pretty bad." I think its best you go see the nurse after that go visit Death and he'll fill you in, as for the rest of you go to class," yelled Stein.

"I'll take them there make sure they get there safe," nicely said Marie. Stein nodded and walked to class with Spirit.

Mean while when the "7 core" were sitting in the classroom waiting for class to begin they began talking.

"Can you believe those girls they came here making a big show in front of everyone getting all the attention, they think they can out shine me," madly said Black Star.

"Relax Black Star everyone knows your the star," said Tsubaki trying to comfort him.

"They were super pretty! Right sis," asked Patty.

"They're definitely something, lets hope they're not out to get us," replied Liz.

"Of course not! Did you see them they were perfectly symmetrical! Even though they had all those cuts and bruises imagine them with out them," excitingly said Kid.

While they were talking, Maka started thinking. Those girls seem strong. When Stein was talking to them early I could see their soul wavelengths . Strong and delicate at the same time. Both of them. They obviously make a good team. I wish I could see how they fight. In action.

"Hey idiot you seem quiet today something wrong," Soul asked Maka interrupting her thoughts in her head about Minako and Momoko.

"No I'm fine is class about to begin," Maka asked Soul.

"Yeah Stein just walked in a couple a seconds ago while you were dozing off," replied Soul. Maka rolled her eyes and opened her book and was about to start reading until she heard Stein say...

"Today we have two students joining us today my sister Minako Shutain, Sword Meister and her partner Momoko Shimizu, Holy Sword, I will appreciate if you guys befriend them and treat them nicely, you girls will sit next to Maka and Soul for today's class."

_**Hey guys hope you liked it please message me or write in the reviews if there are some things you don't like I'll adjust them a bit and if you have any suggestions or questions don't be afraid to tell me them I will love to here feedback so please review! Thanks for reading next chapter will be out soon!**_


End file.
